


My Costume Is Great You Guys Are Just Mean

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Series: OT3 Hours Open [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Don’t look at me, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Wooseok’s POV, no plot just warm and fuzzies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Seungwoo misses the younger friends so Wooseok and Seungyoun trick him into hosting a costume party.





	My Costume Is Great You Guys Are Just Mean

**Author's Note:**

> I just REALLY wanted to write them all in costumes I’m sorry ajfhshdhdhd
> 
> This is just something simple and cute I hope you enjoy!!!

It was Seungwoo’s idea initially. Sort of. His dad-friend instincts had been in overdrive ever since they had the eight kids over for game night, and it was starting to drive Wooseok and Seungyoun crazy. Not that they  _ minded  _ really, but after they caught him crying over a Facebook memory alone in his room, they knew that had to do something. He was stressed from his job, and it made him more emotional than usual, but seeing the whole family together always cheered him up. 

So it was Seungyoun who planted the seed. He was good at indirectly throwing ideas into the air and having them bounce onto someone just effectively enough that that person was sure that they had come up with it all on their own. Wooseok would have said  _ just invite them over we don’t have anything to hide anymore it’s fine,  _ but then Seungwoo would have talked himself out of it because everyone was busy or some other reason so it had to be more indirect.

“Isn’t it weird that we’ve never done anything for Halloween,” Seungyoun said, just loud enough for Seungwoo to hear.

“I know right,” Wooseok said, also loud enough to get a point across. “You know who loves Halloween?”

“Everybody!”

“Exactly! Candy! Costumes! Scary movies! If only we could get to do something. No one invites us to parties because the parties usually happen here, but they don’t really happen anymore…” Wooseok said almost verbatim to the script Seungyoun had given him that morning, and Seungyoun fist bumped him. Any minute now their Seungwoo would have his very own uninfluenced idea all of a sudden without being prompted.

Later that evening, they had dinner together. It was just a bunch of stir fried things they had in the fridge, nothing special, with some soup one of their moms had brought over the day before. It was a perfectly mundane kind of night — the kind that inspired ideas.

“Hey, I have an idea,” Seungwoo said. He gauged Wooseok and Seungyoun’s pre-reactions before saying what it was. They looked at him like they had no idea what he was about to say but with enough enthusiasm that he wouldn’t feel embarrassed for bringing it up. Seeming satisfied, he continued. “We should throw a Halloween party.”

“What? That sounds like an amazing idea!” Seungyoun beamed.

_ Don’t give us away... _

“Really? You think so?” Seungwoo said, surprised.

“Mhm,” he said, toning it down. “Just the kids right?”

“That’s what I was thinking,” he said. “Would that be okay?”

“Of course,” Wooseok said. “I really do miss them.”

“Right? It’s not just me?” Seungwoo said.

“No, we both do!” Seungyoun said. “We were just talking about them the other day and how much fun it was watching them destroy Wooseok at Mafia.”

Wooseok glared at him. “You could have both defended me.”

“No, no, I was the narrator,” Seungwoo insisted. “That was Seungyoun’s fault.”

“Exactly. Hey!” Seungyoun shouted, realizing Seungwoo had thrown him under the bus so brazenly. “Don’t you have a party to plan?”

“Right! I do! I was thinking costumes. Would that be lame?”

_ Possibly… _

“No, not at all,” Wooseok said. “We could all dress up.”

“Oh, man, this is going to be so much fun,” Seungwoo said, pulling out his phone. He sent out a message to their group chat, and Wooseok prayed that none of the kids would have plans. He and Seungyoun should have contacted them first before planting the idea in Seungwoo’s head because if they said no, he was going to be devastated.

Moments later their phones all went off at the same time with a string of messages, and Wooseok hesitated to check his screen. Seungyoun peaked at his and smiled.  _ Okay, that’s a good sign.  _

Seungwoo beamed. 

“It looks like we can all do it next Saturday,” he said.

“Not on Halloween?” Wooseok asked. 

“It’s close enough, but everyone might be busy if we do it then, and I don’t want to leave anyone out.”

“So that gives us a week to decorate, buy a bunch of snacks, and find the best costumes,” Seungyoun considered. “I’m going to crush both of you.”

Wooseok blinked.  _ When did we decide this was a competition? _

A week later Wooseok stared at himself in the standing long mirror in his own bedroom, admiring how sophisticated he looked with his flowing, white lace sleeves attached to a shirt with just enough buttons undone to make him look irresistible. There were hints of leather from the corset around his waist and his black, shiny trousers that were probably a little too tight but they made his ass look good and that was all that mattered. He pulled on the dark purple velvet cloak that was the color of blood on the inside and gave himself another one over. All he needed to do was finish his makeup, and he was going to blow _ _ everyone away with how amazing his costume was.

They had decided to keep their looks a secret even from each other. What were Seungwoo and Seungyoun going to do once they saw him with his fangs and his shadowy eye makeup? They were going to spend the night suffering from having to behave themselves while the others were there. They had no idea what was in store for them. 

He dabbed on a bit of dark red lipstick in the center of his mouth and smeared it to make sure the  _ blood sucker  _ aesthetic was on point. His eyes were dark and alluring, and the silicone fangs that protruded from his lips were just perfect for biting. He finished off the look with a silver pendant around his neck that dangled against his smooth, bare chest.

_ I look amazing. _

Wooseok emerged from his bedroom to find Seungyoun on the couch dressed like a giant orange tiger with ears and a tail and everything. He had even drawn stripes, whiskers, and a black nose with cat mouth lines on his face. He took one look at Wooseok with wide eyes, and Wooseok braced himself to receive the most dramatic and tongue tied complement of all time.

Seungyoun snorted. “Looking good, Count Chocula.”

Wooseok blinked, flustered. He wasn’t supposed to laugh at him! “Shut up, Garfield.”

Seungyoun flashed a gleeful smile. “I would share my lasagna with you, but it looks like you can’t eat garlic anymore.”

He couldn’t stop laughing at himself, and Wooseok was ready to fight him. “Hey! I’m not going to stand here and take this from Tony the Tiger!”

Seungyoun jumped up and wrapped his arms around him.

“What are you going to do?  _ Bite me?” _ he teased.

Wooseok struggled to get away. “You’re going to get orange paint all over me!”

“Come here, I need a kith,” he said, puckering up obnoxiously.

“No!” Wooseok whined. His whole vibe had been thrown off. He was supposed to be sexy and mysterious, not the mascot for a children’s breakfast cereal.

“Hey, guys, not to interrupt, but how do I look,” Seungwoo said from behind them.

They both gave up on fighting each other to see what costume he had picked out. Seungwoo stood there with a long gray beard dangling from his chin in a powder blue housecoat, and Wooseok tilted his head, confused. “You dressed up like an old man?”

“Aren’t you trying to lose your grandpa image,” Seungyoun added before Seungwoo had the chance to defend himself.

“No! I’m a wizard!” He shouted. “Look at my pointy hat!”

“I thought that’s just what old people did,” Wooseok said, still not seeing the wizard theme.

Seungwoo frowned. “Listen, neither one of you offered to help pay for all this stuff.”

He gestured to their house that looked like Halloween threw up on it. There were spooky scary skeletons that would send shivers down your spine and a witch in the corner that cackled every time someone walked by it so naturally they kept it unplugged. Spiderwebs and bats hung from the ceiling, and all the lights in the living room had been replaced with bulbs that gave off a purple or red hue. Not only did he spend  _ way too much money  _ making the house look like a theme park, he also bought enough sugary snacks and candy to fuel the country’s dental industry for the next three years.

Wooseok and Seungyoun glanced at each other.

“I have a Harry Potter wand!” Seungyoun shouted, running to his room. 

“I have jewelry! And more makeup!” Wooseok added, running to his. They came back and jazzed up Seungwoo’s costume before the others arrived. Wooseok covered his fingers in gaudy rings and made his eyebrows look menacing with a brown makeup pencil like a real wizard. Seungyoun’s wand was the final touch to make him look less like an old man. It was the least they could do after they did  _ nothing else to help.  _

The three of them were dressed in their equally embarrassing costumes, and all they had left was to wait for the others to arrive. 

It was almost time, so they set out bowls and plates of snacks that they spent all day making which included treats shaped like fingers, eyeballs, spiders, and bats, and a bowl of punch that glowed a fluorescent chemical green and tasted like pineapple soda (probably from the shredded pineapple mixed in to make it extra spooky). The kids were going to love it.

The doorbell rang, and Wooseok answered the door. He was determined to get at least one positive reaction on his costume before the end of the night. It was the first group driven by Yohan who wore a long tan trench coat, a hat, and dark sunglasses.

“What are you supposed to be?” Wooseok asked.

“A detective,” he said. “I’m a private investigator.”

With him was Minhee in a blood splattered lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck, Junho who was wrapped like a mummy from head to toe, and Eunsang who came as Chucky (and although he was supposed to be terrifying, the overalls made him look more like a giant baby than he already was). 

They walked towards the living room where the spooky music played looking very excited about the party. At least one thing was on point.

Seungwoo looked at Junho and giggled. “Can you even talk?”

Junho shook his head and mumbled. 

“How are you supposed to eat anything with your mouth covered up,” he said lovingly, and Wooseok almost forgot he was mad at him (and Seungyoun) for not appreciating his costume. “Here, let me help you.”

He freed the lower half of Junho’s face without disrupting the bandages.

“I guess I didn’t think about snacks,” he said, grabbing a finger shaped sausage off of a plate. “Did you guys make these?”

He inspected the sausage with the little piece of onion wedged into the tip like a fingernail and the ketchup dollop at the base where it was detached .

“How does it taste?” Seungwoo asked, hopeful. 

Junho bit into the end carefully. He nodded. “Better than a real finger.”

That meant he was probably impressed.

It wasn’t long before the first round of  _ how do I look _ was finished, and everyone was back to normal. Kind of. Minhee listened to everyone’s hearts with his stethoscope and handed out his official diagnoses. According to him, Seungwoo cared too much and Wooseok only had a week to live. Minhee refused to check Seungyoun’s heart because he was “not a vet”, and in character, Eunsang threatened to stab him with a rubber knife so his medical checkup didn’t make it very far. Junho was pronounced dead because he had already been mummified, naturally. Yohan took Minhee’s fingerprints in lieu of a checkup because the fact that Minhee was covered in blood made him a suspect (of what, Wooseok wasn’t sure, but at least they were entertained).

About an hour later, the doorbell rang again for Hangyul and his half of the kids. He was late, but not late enough to get on Wooseok’s nerves. He opened the door, and immediately got a shock from seeing Hangyul in his costume. 

He was dressed like Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz fit with a braided wing and an easily recognizable costume, but it wasn’t the bright blue dress that startled him, exactly. It was the fact that the dress was bursting at the seams at the bulk of his muscles, and Wooseok wondered if it would have killed him to get a bigger size.

“Did it come vacuum sealed, or was that extra?” Wooseok blurted out, horrified. 

Hangyul tugged at his white stockings and huffed. “If I would have known you were auditioning for the Phantom of the Opera, I would have brought you a mask to cover your face with.”

Wooseok heard a shrill laugh coming from behind him from one of his boyfriends. He was sure he knew which one it was by the raised octave, but he wanted to give Seungyoun a chance to save himself before he  _ killed him. _

“I think you look nice, Wooseok,” Dongpyo said, pushing himself through in a padded superman costume that barely allowed him to fit through the door. “He’s just mad because he lost a bet.”

“Did  _ you _ lose a bet?” Junho asked, looking at Dongpyo’s broad blue frame. 

He let out a fake laugh. “At least I didn’t get my costume from a first aid kit.”

Junho gasped. 

Seungwoo stepped in between them and ushered the boys back towards the living room where the candy was before the whole neighborhood got sucked into a costume roasting contest.

Hyeongjun appeared dressed as a baby bear, and Wooseok immediately reached out for his cheeks, but stopped himself right before he could squeeze them. Instead he flexed his hands in the air to release the urge. “Sorry, I almost messed up your makeup.”

“That’s okay, I had to fight Dohyon off the whole way here,” he said, letting himself in. 

Dohyon, a ghost prisoner with hollowed out eyes and cheeks and blackened lips, smiled brightly. “Look how cute he is.”

Wooseok rolled his eyes. Dohyon refused to act like the youngest no matter how much anyone tried to baby him. Poor Hyeongjun and Dongpyo suffered the most. Eunsang was still a baby, but he was immune to almost anything.

Once everyone was inside, the snacks were plowed through. It was like a pack of wild boars had bulldozed its way through their living room, and the collective sugar rush didn’t help. The younger ones were having a contest to see how many pieces of chocolate they could fit into their mouths at one time, and Seungyoun won by a landslide. Soon Seungwoo and Wooseok watched in horror as he and Hangyul tore open a bag of chocolates, dumped the contents onto the floor, and raced to see who could unwrap and eat the most while the youngest members placed their bets.

“He’s gonna puke,” Seungwoo sighed.

“He’s so competitive,” Wooseok sighed, resting his head on Seungwoo the Wizard’s shoulder. 

“They shouldn’t have talked him into it.”

“It was his idea.”

Seungwoo sighed again. 

Seungyoun shoved a handful of chocolates in his mouth and glared Hangyul down with a bead of sweat upon his brow. He was already starting to crack. Any minute now, a combination of chocolate, caramel, and peanut butter was surely about to spray from his mouth.

Hangyul grunted before grabbing his own mouthful and unhinging his jaw to hold all of the candy in. His eyebrows were low and vengeful as he stared down his opponent, not willing to back down.

“I think Buff Dorothy is going to win,” Seungwoo whispered, and Wooseok tilted his head, unsure.

“You guys wanna place a bet,” Dongpyo leaned over to whisper, sitting at Seungwoo’s other side.

Without looking away from the match on the floor, Wooseok pulled a bill out of his wallet and passed it to Dongpyo, taking a chance on Seungyoun who was a compulsive snacker.

“Thank you,” he said before checking it in the light to make sure it was real before adding it to the pile. Wooseok shot him a look cold as ice, and Dongpyo smiled back sheepishly. Seungwoo mumbled for them to stop it, but then Seungyoun slumped over like he was going to be sick. Seungwoo and Wooseok both immediately responded by jumping forward, but Seungyoun stuck out his arm to stop them.

_ “No,”  _ he said, out of breath, mouth covered in chocolate. He was a wounded tiger, but he still had a fight left in him.  _ “I can take him.” _

Hangyul’s eyes went in and out of focus as he looked down at the pile of unwrapped candy. “You think I’m scared of you?”

Seungyoun pointed his finger at him. “I’ll get you… and your little dog too.”

“You know, we could call a truce,” Yohan suggestion.

“No!” Everyone in the room shouted. There was a lot of money on the line.

Seungyoun burped, and Wooseok was sure he was going to hurl. He slapped his hand down and grabbed one final chocolate. He held it between his fingertips and smirked. Hangyul closed his eyes, fighting back the tears of defeat.

Seungyoun stuck the morsel between his teeth and bit down, but he froze. His eyes opened wide, and he let out a loud  _ NOPE  _ before letting the half chewed candy fall on the floor. 

The room erupted in half cheers and half groans as Hangyul was declared the winner. He smiled brightly, chocolate all in his teeth. He took off his wig and slung it around like a victor’s banner, but the glory immediately wore off the second his stomach churned as the scent of the single piece of chocolate on the ground hit his nose. He ran to the bathroom to take care of that problem.

The defeated tiger flopped over on the ground in agony, rubbing his stuffed belly and generally looking like he was going to burst.

“Was it worth it,” Seungwoo said from the comfort of the couch between Wooseok and Dongpyo.

“No,” Seungyoun groaned.

“You wanna go throw up?”

“Yeah,” he whined. 

“Are you going to?” Wooseok joined in.

_ “No.” _

Hangyul returned sweaty and delirious, and the energy died down. The kids found spots to sit on the floor or the furniture with plates of food and glasses of glowing green punch. They split off into groups. Some played small games, and some got into the video games, but Wooseok noticed that Seungwoo was about to collapse.

“Go sit down,” he said. Seungwoo was picking up garbage and candy wrappers from the floor and table tops. “I can do that. Go take care of the giant cat.”

Seungwoo looked back at him with heavy eyes, accentuated by his long, gray Merlin’s beard and the eyebrows Wooseok had drawn on him earlier. He shooed him off, sure he could finish up himself, but it was obvious that he was exhausted. He spent days getting the house ready all by himself when he wasn’t working. Wooseok cursed himself for not being more helpful.

“Look how pitiful he is. He needs you,” Wooseok insisted, playing on Seungwoo’s caring instincts.

“Thanks, Carmilla,” he said before slumping off to the couch, squeezing himself between Junho and Seungyoun. Wooseok huffed.  _ I’m not Carmilla! _

Wooseok went around the house cleaning up the mess, weaving between the groups of kids quickly and quietly. Detective Yohan was leading another game of Mafia while Dohyon and Hyeongjun played video games while Junho, now on the floor, watched, leaving a free space on the couch.

He plopped down with Seungwoo and Seungyoun who were miserable for their own reasons — Seungwoo because he had overworked himself  _ again,  _ and Seungyoun because he was a giant child. 

“Have a seat, Wooseokie,” Seungyoun said, bloated and tired. “It’s been a long day.”

“I lost money because of you today,” Wooseok chided.

“You bet on me?” His eyes were wide and sparkling.

“Maybe,” Wooseok said. “It was because I had hoped Hangyul’s costume would be too tight to eat that much in.”

“Hmph.”

“You made me money,” Seungwoo said, happy with himself. 

Seungyoun frowned after finding out that Seungwoo had bet against him during his candy eating contest. “Switch seats with me.”

“Why?” Seungwoo asked surprised.

“I’m going to lean on Wooseok who didn’t betray me today.”

“You made fun of my costume,” Wooseok pointed out, rejecting him.

“It’s not my fault you look like the artist formerly known as Prince.”

Wooseok pouted. “My costume is great you guys are just mean.”

Seungwoo smiled warmly and kissed Wooseok on the cheek, his fake beard tickling Wooseok’s his neck. “You look very cute for someone who’s about to saw their assistant in half.”

Wooseok groaned and swatted away the adoring kisses that fluttered down his neck. 

“You guys are being gross,” Hyeongjun pointed out, a disgusted baby bear.

“Take him away,” Wooseok whined to Hyeongjun. “I’ve had enough.”

“I suddenly feel neglected and needy,” Seungyoun said, wistful and dramatic. “I need attention.”

“I would give you kisses too, but I don’t want to get orange face paint in my beard,” Seungwoo said plainly.

Hyeongjun looked like he was going to be sick.

“Don’t you think the orange would be an improvement?” Seungyoun batted his eyes, still seeking attention.

Seungwoo pulled his beard down off of his face and kissed him on the cheek. “Better?”

He nodded and returned to being stuffed and miserable with a satisfied smile on his face.

“Your mouth is orange,” Wooseok pointed out.

Seungwoo kissed him on the cheek in retaliation, making sure he left a bright tiger colored mouth print on the grumpy vampire’s cheek. Hyeongjun grimaced and wandered off to find something to drink far away from them.

The night went on, and everyone was tired, including the youngest of the group. Gathering their strength, Wooseok, Seungwoo, and Seungyoun cleared out the living room while the others changed into their pajamas and washed off their makeup. They covered the floor in blankets, sleeping pads, and pillows for everyone in front of the television. It was too cramped for eleven people, but they were used to it.

They pressed play on a Halloween appropriate movie and slipped out to clean themselves up. Wooseok helped Seungyoun take off the orange makeup that threatened to stain his face permanently before worrying about his own. Seungwoo lingered near them, wiping off his dastardly eyebrows. 

Wooseok then washed the white makeup off of his face that was supposed to make him look vampiric, but just ended up making him look like an anemic clown. Then came off the eyeliner, the shadow, the purple contour, and the dark lipstick. He didn’t even notice Seungyoun standing in the doorway in his tiger suit with the hood thrown off.

“There you are,” he said quietly where no one else could hear him. “I was wondering where my Wooseok had gone.”

Wooseok snorted. “It’s just a costume.”

“I know, but you look so pretty like this that I forgot for a moment.”

“You forgot?” He raised his eyebrow.

“Mhm,” he said. He came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing the side of his neck. “All better.”

Wooseok closed his eyes and laughed. “Is your sugar high wearing off?”

“A little bit,” he said with a bright but tired smile. He nuzzled his face into Wooseok’s neck, and Wooseok craned to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Seungwoo looks happy.”

“He looks tired,” Wooseok frowned. “We should have helped more.”

“We tried. He didn’t want us to.”

“He says that, but he never means it, does he.”

Seungyoun looked at their reflections in the mirror and frowned. “No he doesn’t.”

“If we do something for Christmas, you and I have to do everything, okay?”

“Okay,” he agreed. “And, Wooseok?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad your reflection shows up in the mirror,” he teased. 

Wooseok let out a loud sigh and kicked him out of the bathroom before smiling to himself.  _ Jerk. _

The night ended with eleven sleeping boys in their pajamas and the faint glow of the television on in the background. It took about twenty minutes of watching a scary movie in the dark for half of the group to suggest they put on a Running Man marathon instead. 

Wooseok fell asleep between Seungyoun and Seungwoo who had both finally stopped making snide comments about his flouncy sleeves or his fake teeth that gave him a slight lisp when he talked. 

The next morning they would wake up in droves, and whoever among the eleven woke up first was responsible for breakfast. That meant they were either going to get something heart warming and delicious or they were going to risk getting food poisoning, but that was the house rule. 

Hyeongjun woke up first, and he accidentally (or purposely) kneed Dongpyo in the face while stumbling to get off the mats so the two of them were in charge of breakfast that morning. They reheated the finger-shaped sausages and scrambled enough eggs for everyone, and the aroma eventually coaxed the rest of the sleeping group awake. 

It wasn’t a bad way to spend a Sunday morning after having too much Halloween candy with their favorite people. Once everyone was awake and fed, Yohan and Hangyul drove their groups home, and Wooseok, Seungwoo, and Seungyoun were left with a mess to clean and a bunch of decorations to take down.

“We’ve got this,” Wooseok said. 

“Let’s leave them up for the month,” Seungwoo said, hands on his hips, admiring all of his own hard work. “You guys can take them down if you want after, but I kind of like it.”

“Are you sure?” Seungyoun asked. 

“Isn’t it much nicer like this,” he asked, happy.

Wooseok looked up at all of the spiders and cobwebs and considered that perhaps, Seungwoo had lost his mind, but maybe they could keep the house spooky for a couple of weeks just for him.

But the talking witch in the corner had to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for indulging in my OT3 adventures 😭 I have at least one more Halloween themed idea for October but we’ll see 👀 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please let me know what you think c:


End file.
